This is True Love
by Srta.Steele
Summary: Ella lo ama. Él la ama a ella. Eso no impide que se peleen como perros y gatos. El verdadero amor es así, ¿no? Amor/odio.


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. Espero que sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios ;). De antemano, gracias por leer.

* * *

-¿Ya estás en camino? –Preguntó la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea –Tengo hambre –remarcó fastidiado –Eso bastó para hacerla enfurecer, es decir, ¿quién se creía?

-Si serás idiota… -murmuró furibunda una pelirosa, quien caminaba a través de las pobladas calles camino a casa –llego en cinco minutos.

-Has que sean tres princesa –respondió el hombre colgándole. ¿Perdón? La mujer quiso tirar el teléfono contra la pared más cercana, pero ya sería el quinto en este mes así que se controló.

"Maldito arrogante"

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say _

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face _

_There's no one quite like you _

_You push all my buttons down _

_I know life would suck without you _

Al llegar a casa, el olor a vainilla mezclado con pasta le daba la bienvenida en la puerta. Al entrar, lo que vio, la dejó muda. Docenas de velas aromáticas iluminaban la sala; en los escaparates, en las repisas, en el piso, muchos pétalos de rosa habían sido esparcidos para adornar el lugar. Los muebles estaban arrinconados a un lado formando una "L" de modo que en el centro se pudo acomodar una pequeña mesa para dos personas, totalmente llena de comida. Una mano en su hombro la sacó de su ensoñación, y volteó a ver al causante de todo. Un moreno peli-azabache le sonreía de lado mientras trataba de coger su bolso y su abrigo. Ella dio unos pasos hacia el estante más cercano para recoger uno de los pétalos y olerlos. Mmmmm…

De pronto, él la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro. En voz baja y ronca, le preguntó:

-¿Te gusta? –.

-No –respondió ella encarándolo –me encanta, Sasuke –agregó regalándole una sonrisa. El rostro del hombre se relajó y entonces también sonrió.

-Pero no entiendo –siguió la pelirosa – ¿qué es lo que estamos celebrando hoy? –inquirió curiosa.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja –Tú sí que eres detallista Sa-ku-ra…–dijo el moreno en su oído para luego mirarla a los ojos

_At the same time, I wanna hug you _

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck _

_You're an asshole but I love you _

_And you make me so mad I ask myself _

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go _

_You're the only love I've ever known _

_But I hate you _

_I really hate you, so much _

_I think it must be _

_True love true love _

_It must be true love _

_Nothing else can break my heart like true love _

_True love, it must be true love _

_No one else can break my heart like you _

–Un día como hoy, hace cinco años, conocí a una molesta pelirosa camino a la escuela. Molesta y acosadora. Y hermosa. Y loca. Simplemente era la mujer más brillante que algún día aspire siquiera conocer. Y desde aquel momento en el que chocó conmigo y luego me llamó por miles de nombres, desde que nuestros ojos chocaron y la vi…me enamoré perdidamente de ella. Y escucha atentamente, Sakura Haruno, porque quizá esta sea una de aquellas cosas que suceden una vez en la vida, y probablemente esto es lo más cursi que alguna vez he dicho y hecho pero, el punto aquí es que desde aquel día no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos y ya sea para bien o para mal, no te quiero fuera de ellos. Te quiero dentro, a mi lado, de todas las maneras habidas y por haber…Te amo, Sakura.

Te amo, Sakura

Sus rodillas flaquearon. Enserio lo hicieron. Y no era la primera vez que sucedía cuando se trataba de él pero esta vez era diferente. Él nunca era así de abierto con sus sentimientos, muy pocas veces le decía que la amaba con palabras y el hecho de que él supiese que era importante para ella escucharlo y más aún prepararle todo solo la hacía amarlo más. Claro, si eso era posible.

_Just once tried to wrap your little grain around my fingernails _

_Just once please try no to be so mean _

_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C _

_Come on I'll say it slowly _

_You can do it babe _

-Te amo, Sasuke –respondió la pelirosa besándolo tiernamente mientras una lágrima traicionera se escapaba de su ojo derecho. Él la borró con un beso.

-Siempre tan emocional, Srta. Haruno –dijo alzando una ceja –espero que esa sea una lágrima de felicidad.

-Lo es, Sr. Uchiha, lo es –respondió guiándolo hacia la mesa – ¿Por qué no comemos? Tengo un hambre… -dijo dejando la frase inconclusa.

-Por supuesto, déjame servirte –respondió sacando su silla para ayudarla a sentarse mientras él se sacaba el saco y se remangaba la camisa. Sasuke estaba muy elegante con ese traje negro…mientras que ella…

-Si me hubieses dado alguna pista me hubiese vestido más…acorde a la ocasión –susurró bajando la cabeza avergonzada pues su vestimenta consistía en una blusa, unos jeans y unas botas simples. Definitivamente muy casual. Él solo atinó a reírse.

-La cuestión era sorprenderte, Sakura, si te decía, iba a tenerte todo el día preguntándome por qué y para qué así que preferí ocultarlo; además, te ves preciosa vistas lo que vistas –respondió a su queja con una sonrisa coqueta. Dios. Él definitivamente quería saltarse hasta el postre.

-No –susurró como si leyese sus pensamientos –le acercó un plato de lasaña y una tajada de pan al ajo y lo colocó suavemente frente a ella –Tienes que comer…además, quiero que sea especial y por más que muera por arrancarte esa blusa y tirarte sobre la mesa o el sofá no lo haré…a menos que tú lo quieras así –susurró revolviéndole el cabello. Gesto que sólo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Sakura, entonces, sintió que se le derretía el corazón.

Cenaron en silencio, pero fue un silencio cómodo. Entre miradas coquetas y furtivas, entre toqueteos con sus pies bajo la mesa, entre risillas tontas y sonrojos pronto había llegado la hora del postre.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you _

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck _

_You're an asshole but I love you _

_And you make me so mad I ask myself _

_Why i'm still here, or where could I go _

_You're the only love i've ever known _

_But I hate you _

_I really hate you, so much _

_I think it must be _

_True love true love _

_It must be true love _

_Nothing else can break my heart like true love _

_True love, it must be true love _

_No one else can break my heart like you _

Sasuke se levantó entonces y se dirigió hacia la cocina; minutos después, salió con una copa de su dulce favorito: mousse de chirimoya y chocolate. Se le hizo agua la boca. Al instante en el que la copa tocó la mesa, ella se abalanzó hacia ella, obviando las risas de Sasuke y… ¿palabras de advertencia? Algo sobre tener cuidado…pero, ¿de qué? De la nada, se atragantó con algo circular y aunque Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas, ella tragó ese pequeño objeto.

-Dime que no lo tragaste –susurró Sasuke conteniendo la risa.

-¿Tragar qué, amor? –preguntó Sakura en un tono muy cercano a la ira.

-Bueno…la culpa la tienes tú por no comer como gente…digo, con calma –Sasuke trató de ocultar cualquier signo de burla pero le fue imposible –es decir, es solo un postre y sin embargo pierdes los papeles por él… ¿Acaso deberá sentirme celoso? –Preguntó levantando la ceja; al ver el ceño fruncido de Sakura, su rostro se contorsionó por los nervios– Supongo que…bueno…Naruto idiota –masculló enojado– Él dijo que sería romántico poner el anillo en la copa…y bueno…parece que te lo tragaste… -susurró esta última parte agachando la cabeza.

-¿Me tragué…un anillo…de compromiso? ¿Ibas a proponerme matrimonio? –Inquirió Sakura al borde del llanto –Oh Dios mío… –de la nada su rostro se puso rojo –Pero, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonto Sasuke? ¡Si sabes que ese estúpido postre es mi debilidad! ¡Yo te mato!

-Tsk… No seas exagerada Sakura, no es como si se fuese a quedar ahí para siempre… -comentó Sasuke riendo fuertemente.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Hoy el único postre que vas a tener será lo que quede en esa copa, y ni sueñes que dormirás en la cama –masculló Sakura roja de la vergüenza.

-Pero… –la expresión del moreno se volvió seria y se podía vislumbrar un poco de arrepentimiento en sus ojos –amor, solo estaba bromeando…yo…no lo tomes así…

-Pero nada –contestó escuetamente la pelirosa –hasta mañana Sasuke Uchiha.

-Mierda –murmuró el moreno –ahora si la cagué.

_Why do you walk me off the wrong way _

_Why do you say the things that you say _

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be _

_But without you I'm incomplete _

_I think it must true love true love _

_It must be true love _

_Nothing else can break my heart like true love _

_True love, it must be true love _

_No one else can break my heart like you, like you _

_No one else can break my heart like you_

Al día siguiente…

Una emocionada pero a la vez avergonzada pelirosa bajaba las escaleras despacio para sorprender a su futuro esposo. El moreno, quien lucía muy incómodo en el sofá, comenzó a despertarse y, al ver a su pelirosa frente a él, frotó sus ojos y tragó. Solo pensó que se merecía sus gritos por idiota…si tan solo hubiese ignorado a Naruto en eso…

-Pregúntamelo –dijo bajito la pelirosa.

-¿Qué? –Susurró incrédulo el azabache –Pero…no tengo el anillo…

-Bueno…acerca de ese pequeño detalle… -la pelirosa al menos daba síntomas de parecer afectada –yo tampoco lo tengo –respondió bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó por segunda vez el moreno –pero, pero, ¡te lo tragaste! Yo te vi.

-Si…lo que sucede es que…hace un rato yo…fui al baño y…no recordé nada hasta que jalé la palanca… -dijo la pelirosa en un tono de voz extremadamente bajo y lloroso –Lo siento tanto Sasuke…soy una torpe…

Sasuke la miró fijamente y después de unos segundos suspiró…

-Supongo que ambos somos unos torpes, Sakura, pero eso es lo de menos. Si aceptas ser mi esposa, te comprare un anillo para cada dedo si quieres –dijo el azabache levantándose a abrazarla –Te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿qué dices? –preguntó besándola tiernamente en la frente.

-Me encantaría ser la señora Uchiha, Sasuke-kun, así que sí, quiero casarme contigo –y entonces la pelirosa lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso profundo en los labios.

-Te amo, Sakura –susurró Sasuke antes de cargarla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
